disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer/Gallery
Images of Lucifer from Cinderella. Promotional Cinderella Redesign 8.jpg Cinderella-the-glass-slipper.jpg Stock art aug1.gif ndg29.gif y1.gif clipcatg.gif aug39.gif cindy3.gif clipluc.gif Lucify.png Concept art TremaineLuciferMB.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Lucifer by Mary Blair. LucifeeMB.jpg|Lucifer design by Mary Blair. $ 57.jpg cat1.jpg cat2.jpg cat4.jpg Cat6.jpg|Lucifer's model sheet $T2eC16RHJHEE9ny2q9ECBRR8f2S+7!~~60 12.jpg|Cel of Lucifer and Bruno 7f10e0ee95e06c6c1f0b7c35dacd319d.jpg Screenshots ''Cinderella Cinderella-37.png|Lucifer as a kitten with young Lady Tremaine and young Drizella and Anastasia in the prologue Cinderella-979.png Cinderella-992.png|Yawning Cinderella-1012.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1039.jpg|Lucifer with Cinderella, after waking up Cinderella-1108.png Cinderella-1118.png Cinderella-1198.jpg|Lucifer's Evil Laugh Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1219.jpg Cinderella-1236.jpg Cinderella-1257.jpg|Lucifer and Bruno Cinderella-1260.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1257.jpg Cinderella-1270.jpg Cinderella-1275.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1272.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1274.jpg|Lucifer and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1293.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1286.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1539.jpg|Lucifer frowning sourly. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1602.jpg|In your face, kitty! Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg|Lucifer chasing after Jaq Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1788.jpg|Lucifer waits for Jaq to come out of the hole Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1933.jpg|Lucifer and Gus Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg|Lucifer and Jaq Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1856.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1916.jpg|Lucifer confronts Gus Lucifer Hissing at Gus with a Growl mixed in.png|Lucifer Hissing and Growling at Gus (Disney's first use of Jumanji Lion Growl) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg|Look at those jaws. This guy's mad. r43252345.jpg 456356.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2008.jpg|Hmmph. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg|Lucifer and Lady Tremaine Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2581.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2586.jpg|Lucifer looks disgusted about taking the bath cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2922.jpg|Lucifer gets annoyed by Drizella's singing and the piano and flute music cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2946.jpg|A scene in which Lucifer shows his "opposable toe" on his back paw Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg|Up to mischief. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg|Lucifer leaves his prints all over. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3975.jpg|The first and only scene in which Lucifer shows he has five claws on his paw Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3980.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4051.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4114.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg|About to catch Gus Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5236.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5243.jpg|"Where'd he go?" Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.jpg|Oh, no. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Lucifer gets freaked out by Gus' whinnying. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5251.jpg|Lucifer lands in the fountain. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5252.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8100.jpg|Lucifer gets Gus and the key in the cup Tumblr n3u02iOv3v1rxt9glo5 1280.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8127.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8134.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8136.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8144.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8148.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg|Lucifer battling the mice cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8152.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8174.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8176.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8178.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8189.jpg|Carried by birds Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8376.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8351.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8355.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8361.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Falls to the ground House of Mouse Villanos fiesta 1.png|Lucifer in ''Mickey's House of Villains Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia and Lucifer.png Anastasia-Drizella Lucifer HoM.jpg ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella2_0871.jpg|Lucifer falls in love with Pom-Pom It's What Inside That Counts.jpg Cinderella2 0922.jpg|Lucifer looking handsome Cinderella2 0996.jpg|Lucifer and Pom-Pom cinderella2_0891.jpg|Lucifer and Jaq in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella2_0908.jpg|Lucifer and Mice in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7244.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7281.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-7366.jpg|Lucifer's 2nd defeat in Cinderella II ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-557.jpg|Lucifer is turned into a goose by Anastasia Anastasialucifer.JPG Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-4149.jpg|Lucifer's tail on fire in ''Cinderella III cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4502.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-4401.jpg|Lucifer turned into a Jack-in-the-box by Jaq cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4579.jpg|Lucifer shrunken down cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4640.jpg|Lucifer stuck still_lucifer.jpg|Lucifer's grin Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6474.jpg|Lucifer is turned into an evil coachman by Lady Tremaine Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6744.jpg|Lucifer's intimidating grin Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6645.jpg|Coachman Lucifer got Gus in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6688.jpg|Lucifer's defeat in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time ''Cinderella (2015 film) Lucifer-Looks-Evil-from-Cinderella-2.jpg|Live action Lucifer from the the 2015 version of ''Cinderella. Miscellaneous Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg|Lucifer is displayed on Weebo's screen in Flubber GoblinLuciferCaballeros.png|Lucifer as a goblin in Legend of the Three Caballeros Video games File:Lucifer.png|Lucifer in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. KHBBS - Lucifer spots Ven.jpg|Lucifer with Ven. S26918 gba 6.jpg|Lucifer in Cinderella: Magical Dreams S95341tontp.jpg|Lucifer in Cinderella Dollhouse 2 51ABGBYJ4JL.jpg|Lucifer in Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- .jpg|Lucifer in Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks photo.PNG Disney parks and other live appearances 439077975 e1082da82a.jpg|Luicfer with Lady Tremaine in Twice Charmed on the Disney Cruise Line 259.JPG $(KGrHqNHJCkE8fYbwz2cBPI,KwIVlQ~~60 57.jpg|Lucifer in the program for the "Walt Disney's Cinderella" segment of the Ice Capades of 1952. Printed Lucifer-Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer in the Cinderella comic book adaptation Disney-Princess-18.jpg|Luicfer with The Tremaine famliy in Kilala Princess The Cinderella Magic Wand Book.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 2.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Merchandise Lucifer Pin.png LuciferWDCC1.jpg|Lucifer from the WDCC luciferportapotty.png luciferncindy.png 6763036280094.jpg Cinderella 004-1.jpg 41055 Lucifer.png|Lucfier minifigure from the Disney Princess LEGO subtheme Cinderella Disney snow globe.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe-2.jpg luciferimage.jpg Lucifer Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Lucifer Tsum Tsum Cinderella Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries